


porgblocked

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: Rey and Ben finally have some time alone. Or...do they?





	porgblocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondsxStags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/gifts).



Rey leaned back in her chair, grinning at Ben. “That went pretty smoothly, if I do say so myself.”

“Say it all you want,” he grumbled. “You still nearly got us killed in that asteroid field.”

“Oh, we were fine--I was using the Force.”

His face wrinkled in irritation. “That’s not how the Force works!”

“You don’t know that.”

He rolled his eyes; guffawing, Rey climbed onto his lap. He’d been sprawled out and half-slumped in his chair, but as soon as it became clear what her intentions were, he straightened up. “Well,” she murmured, nuzzling his nose. “I think it was the Force because all of a sudden I just…” She shifted her hips deliberately. “...felt something.”

He muttered something in a language she didn’t know, but she understood his meaning all the same.  _ Fuck me _ .

Rey giggled, kissing him. His hands drifted to her hips, holding her firmly against him as she began peppering his face with kisses. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, nipped the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Rey let out a small moan, her head tilting to the side to allow him better access. One of his hands slid up her back to cradle the back of her head, holding her head in place as he bit and kissed her. Rey sighed, her fingers carding through his hair. It was hard for them to find time alone these days, and while they weren’t exactly  _ alone _ on this mission, they at least had more privacy than they did at the Resistance base. 

Although, that privacy was shattered when Chewie lumbered back into the cockpit, bellowing at them to get a room.

“We  _ had _ one,” Ben grumbled, but Rey was already hopping out of his lap, not the least bit embarrassed by the interruption. 

“Come on,” she said, tugging on his hand. “Let’s go get a room.”

Chewie roared at them to keep it down. They made no promises.

Their shared cabin was literally just a few yards from the cockpit, but it took forever to get there because they kept stopping to shove each other against the wall and make out. Lips and hands roamed, too eager to wait the literal seconds it would take to get to their cabin. 

“I want you so much,” Ben murmured.

_ GET A ROOM _ , Chewbacca howled. 

Rey snorted with laughter, grabbing Ben’s hand and stumbling into their cabin. He palmed the door shut behind them, turning off the lights as Rey yanked off his shirt. Before she had even undressed, Ben bodily picked her up and deposited her on the bed, crawling up her body and covering her with kisses. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name,” he promised.

Rey’s head fell back against the pillow. “Ben…”

“That’s right,” he murmured. “That’s the only name you’re going to know by the time I’m through with you.” 

Rey groaned into his mouth as he kissed her. His hand rested near her head, bracing himself, but a moment later he yelped and drew back.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I touched something!”

“...yes?”

“No, I touched something...furry! On the pillow!”

Rey reached over to the console by the bed and turned on the cabin lights. Gathered on the pillow were three porgs, all of them gazing at Rey and Ben with their usual wide, sad-looking eyes, their little mouths slightly parted. 

“What,” Ben said with emotion, “the fuck.”

Rey immediately burst into giggles so hard that she couldn’t speak. Ben could only stare at the porgs in abject horror. 

“Rey! What are those things?!”

“They’re porgs!” she managed, clutching her sides. 

“What the  _ fuck _ is a porg?” 

She burst into giggles again.

“Rey, seriously, what are these things?!”

“They’re birds,” she said when she had calmed down enough to speak. “They live on the island where I found Luke. Some of them stowed away when Chewie and I left.”

“And you just...let them live here?” he asked in dismay. 

“Why not? They’re harmless, and they’re really cute. Plus I think Chewie has adopted them as his pets.”

“That’s very nice,” Ben said in a tone that implied he didn’t think it was very nice at all. “But can you...remove them?”

“Why?” she said, biting back more giggles. She didn’t really want to have sex next to porgs, of course, but it was fun to mess with Ben like this. “Don’t you like them?”

“I….would rather not respond to that,” he said in a flat tone, his distaste for the creatures evident by the expression on his face. 

“Aww, come on, Ben, they’re so cute and cuddly.” As if to demonstrate, she reached forward, tickling one below its chin. The porg cooed in response, flapping its tiny wings to show its appreciation. 

“They’re rats with wings.”

Rey jutted out her lower lip. “Nuh-uh, they’re fluffy little babies!” She scooped one up and cradled it against her chest. “See?”

Ben didn’t look convinced. 

Rey widened her eyes and frowned just like the porg. “Ben,” she said in a baby voice. “Ben, don’t you think they’re so cute?”

“Stop,” he said, but his face softened just a fraction. 

“Beeeeeen.”

“Fine.” He reached forward a tentative finger to stroke the porg. It immediately bit him. 

Ben drew back, hissing, while Rey burst into a fresh round of giggles. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know they bite!”

“Sure you didn’t,” he muttered darkly. 

“Oh, don’t be like that.” She set down the porg and reached up to kiss him. “I’ll get them out of here, don’t worry.” She scooped up the three porgs and carried them out of the room, gently depositing them on the floor outside. Then she palmed the door shut and turned back to Ben, smiling. “Now, where were we?”

Ben didn’t look very amused, but he eagerly pulled Rey to him when she climbed back onto the bunk. He kissed her roughly, lowering them both down to the bed. Rey’s playful giggles melted into moans as he kissed every inch of her. His hands were under her shirt and sliding up to her chest when they heard a warbling sound. They both froze. The warbling continued. 

“Rey,” Ben growled.

She collapsed into giggles again. “I’m sorry!”

Ben stormed to the door and palmed it open. “GO!” he roared at the porgs.

Their lips quivered. 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

They kept quivering. 

“Chewie!” he bellowed. “Come get your pets!”

Chewie roared back a negative.

Torn between his own stubbornness and his deep desire to make violent love to Rey, Ben finally seized the porgs and ran to the cockpit, yelping as they bit him. He deposited them in an empty seat and then ran back to the cabin, palming the door shut with fury. He leapt onto the bed, ripping the clothes off a cackling Rey. 

“This isn’t funny,” he seethed.

“Oh, yes it is.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

So he did. 


End file.
